Les Secrets du Rubis
by Lovely Starnight
Summary: Gwendolyn Shepher jeune lycéenne de dix sept ans découvre une secte suite aux révélations de sa meilleure amie elle va découvrir de nouvelles personnes et se rendra vite compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule à voyager dans le temps. La rebelle la sexy Gwendolyn va leur montrer ce que ça fait de se chauffer de trop près à une Shepher hors de question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds


**Trilogie de Gemmes : Les Secrets Rubis**

_Mon histoire commence au moment ou Gwendolyn rejoint les veilleurs (dans la version du livre), dans cette histoire on trouvera une Gwendolyn totalement différent des livres et du film. Dans cette fiction, elle connait parfaitement les fantômes et sait qu'ils existent, elle sait faire la différence entre un vivant et un fantôme. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas._

_**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre plus ou moins houleuse**_

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce, tout les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je vis, dans cette salle immense, ma charmante ''_cousine_'', sa mère et sa grand mère. Halléluia ! Et moi qui pensait pouvoir les éviter. 1_Govno_ _ ! _Je pu distinguer aussi un groupe d'hommes. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ?! Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ma traîtresse de mère viens de m'emmener voir la secte _qu'adore _sa mère, sa sœur et sa nièce. Tout ça à cause de mon autre traitresse de meilleur amie.

- Grâce, que fais-tu ici ? demanda lady Arista.

_On est venu faire la fête, ça à l'air si cool ici..._

- Elle dit que Gwendolyn est le rubis hurla à moitié Glenda.

_Oui hurlez encore plus fort, je crois qu'on ne vous a pas entendu au Brésil._

- Comment ? Est-ce possible ?! Demanda lady Arista.

_Non, nous sommes des fantômes immatériels._

- Il semblerait en effet que Gwendolyn soit le rubis dit .

_Je ne suis pas une pierre_, j'ai envie de hurler. Déjà en arrivant mum qui ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que _« Je vous apporte le rubis »._ Et là ils sont tous en train de me regarder tels des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire... Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis là...

_Flash Back :_

J'attéris près de Leslie dans St Jame's Park.

- Ma déesse ! Gwenny est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

- Mais tu saignes ? me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je regardais l'état de mon épaule, c'est vrai que c'était pas joli à voir. La blessure n'avait pas l'air très profonde, mais le sang qui se trouvait autour ne rendait pas la blessure agréable à regarder.

- Ça, c'est rien.

Je lâchais l'épée que j'avais gardé dans la main, merci ma déesse, il n'y a personne. Je m'appuis contre le premier arbre que je trouve, et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? me demanda Leslie en s'installant à côté de moi.

Que lui répondre, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous étions en train de courir quand tout à coup, j'ai ressentis ce vertige désormais familier. Nous nous étions arrêtées avec Leslie et j'avais de nouveau fait un saut dans le temps. J'avais attéris près du lac et je m'étais faite attaquer par une bande d'hommes qui se trouvaient là et psalmodiaient des incantations, rien que ça, déjà, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils disaient.

Il faut croire que le fait d'attérire en pleine nuit au milieu de moines incantant contre les démons n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus utile. Bien entendu pour que la partie soit égale ils étaient armés et moi pas. Évidemment.

J'avais quelque peu réussi à en désarmer un des hommes, lorsqu'un autre, me planta sa satané épée dans l'épaule.

- Tu devrais en parler à ta mère... me reprocha Leslie en interompant mes pensées.

- On en a déjà parlé Less, il est hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Mais tu t'es faite blesser.

- Je demanderai à Manu de me faire un bandage.

- Vu l'état du bras, des points de suture seraient peut-être la bienvenue.

- Nous verrons bien soufflais-je, puis remarquant qu'elle avait son téléphone dans les mains, je lui demandais : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'écris à ta mère il faut la prévenir me répondit-elle, décidée.

- Non Less m'écriais-je en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains... trop tard le message était déjà envoyé.

_Fin Flash Back :_

La minute qui suivit mum m'appelait et je dûs la rejoindre pour partir avec elle pour Temple, l'endroit même où je me trouve, entouré de gens (friqué, très certainement) habillé en costard, cravate avec eux Glenda, sa fille et sa mère.

Tous me regarde comme des bêtes enragés, enfin plus particulièrement les Montroses présent dans la salle, ainsi qu'un homme, plutôt grand, les cheuveux blanc, un regard polair, et un petit garçon de six ans environ tentant de se cacher derrière son pantalon. Je souris intérieurement, le pauvre, il ne faut pas être une flèche pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'un esprit.

Pauvre petit bonhomme, il est si jeune, comment a-t-il pût mourir aussi jeune ?!

Question réthorique bien évidemment.

Le reste de l'assemblé, à savoir qui sait déjà présenté et une énième personne, il me détaillait attentivement de la tête aux pieds, et j'en fis de même. C'était un homme grand, les cheveux poivre et sel, et des yeux ressemblant à de l'ambre. Des yeux de loup, un loup déguisé sous une peau de mouton afin de nous mettre dans la poche plus facilement. Une fois qu'il eu finit de me détailler, il s'avança vers moi gracieusement, je plissais légèrement les yeux, mon visage ne laissait rien transparaître, mon regard était glacial. Mais tout ceci ne l'impressionnait guère, mais je pûs constater avec satisfaction, qu'il n'était pas aussi insenssible que ça à mon expression, il n'avait peut être pas peur, cependant, il y avait dans ses yeux, que je n'avais pas céssé de regarder, une lueur de défit, ou plutôt, d'admiration.

- Enchanté Gwendolyn, je suis Falk de Villier, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance me dit-il cordialment.

_Perfide créature_, pensais-je, _Je vois bien qui vous êtes Mr. De Villier, et sachez que l'on peut être deux a jouer à ça._ J'hochais simplement la tête sachant qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, se tourner vers mum.

- Grace, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir lui dit-il ave un baise main.

_- Trop galant _; pensais-je

- Falk repondit simplement mum en rougissant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, séieusement ?!

- _Saute lui au coup pendant que tu y es..._

Mum sursauta, tout en me lancant un regard plein de sous entendut.

- C'est un plaisir partagé répondit élégamment mum.

- _C'est un plaisir partagé, gnin gnin gnin, t'es trop sexy en plus..._

Nouveau regard meurtrier. Non, mais franchement, c'est le monde qui tourne à l'envers. Qu'elle mère drague un mec aux aspects dangereux devant sa fille ? Personne, sauf ma mère.

- _Gwen _ pensa ma mère avec prévention.

- J'aurais peut-être préféré que se soit dans de meilleur circonstance poursuivit Mr. de Villier.

- Effectivement fit mum en retirant sa main.

- _N'accorde jamais ta main à celui qui pourrais te la couper..._

_- Jolie proverbe, de qui est-il ?_

_- Gwendolyn Shepher..._

Mum me jeta un regard amusé. Nous aurions bien poursuivit notre petite conversation, mais nous fûmes interromput par Mr. de Villier.

- J'aimerais savoir commença-t-il. Ce qui nous vaut cette visite, Grâce.

- Je crois que Glenda vous a tout dit.

- _Dit où hurler... fis-je avec ironi._

- Hum, intéressant. Tu prétends donc que ta fille, est le Rubis.

_- Je ne suis pas une pierre abrutit de mes deux..._

- Oui fit ma mère avec assurance. Gwendolyn a déjà fait des voyages dans le temps.

- Vraiment ?! demanda-t-il surpris. Tu as déjà fait des sauts dans le temps ? me damanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- _Oui, mais ce n'est une surprise pour personne _je secouais la tête négativement.

Il hocha un sourcil et se tourna vers Mum. Cette dernière me regarda avec colère.

- Elle a déjà fait un voyage qui à mal tourné.

- Elle prétend le contraire fit remarquer Falk.

- Elle dirait n'importe quoi pour quitter cette ville.

- Hum... Tu n'aimes pas Londre ? me redemanda-t-il.

_- Si j'adore cette ville c'est pour ça que je veux mourir ici _je hochais les épaules.

- N'as-tu réellement jamais fait de sauts dans le temps ?

-_ Mais je me tue à vous dire que si... _ je hochais de nouveau les épaules.

Il haussait les sourcils de nouveau. Tous était ahurie. Glenda n'en pouvant plus, se releva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installé à côté de sa fille pour se mettre à hurler.

- Mais vas-tu parler à la fin ! hurla-t-elle.

Je hochais de nouveau les épaules, histoire de bien la faire enrager. Elle se leva d'un bon, et sortit. Je jubilais inérieurement. Je sentais mon visage de l'extérieur. De glace comme d'habitude, comme j'aime paraître. Mais à l'intérieur je jubilait, je sautais de joie. J'aurais presque pûs lacher un sourir si au même instant, un jeune homme n'était pas entré dans la pièce en fracassant la porte. Tout le monde le regarda, mais lui ne regardait que Mum et moi, avant qu'il ne remarque Falk et lui demande :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Glenda vient de me dire qu'il y avait un problème. Et qui sont-elles ? Demanda-t-il en nous désignant du doigt mum et moi.

_Un problème ? Un problème ? C'est nous les problèmes ? Il se fou de moi se mec. Je lui dirais bien le fond de ma pensée à ce mec._

Apparemment, Mum eût les mêmes pensée que moi, nous nous regardâmes, et je crûs distingué en elle, une lueur de colère.

- _Chiche..._

Elle secoua la tête légèrement.

- _Je ne suis plus une gamine _dit-elle avec évidence

_- Qui sait _fis-je à mon tour narquoisement.

- Il s'agit de Grace Shepher, la tante de Charlotte. Et de sa fille, Gwendolyn Shepher.

_- Ou plus communément appelé : Les problèmes._

- Oh, hum, enchanté fit-il en s'approchant de ma mère pour lui faire un baise-main. Je suis Gidéon de Villier.

- Le fils de Falk je présume ? Demanda-t-elle, si je ne l'avais pas connue autant que je la connais, je n'aurais pas pûs dire que sa voix chevrotait légèrement.

- Non sourit Mr. de Villier 2. Pas son fils, son neveu.

- Oh fit-elle avec soulagement.

- _Tu ne pourrais pas être plus soulagé Mum, vas y je t'en prie montre leur à tous que tu es intéréssée par ce __Mr. de Villier__. Qu'ils puissent bien se fiche de toi après._

Elle me lança de sale regard.

- Permets-moi de te présenté ma fille, Gwendolyn, le véritable rubis.

- Comment ?! Fit-il abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que.. ?

- Oui, il semblerait que Gwendolyn soit le rubis fit .

- Mais c'est impossible intervint pour la première fois Lady Arista. Gwendolyn n'est pas née le bon jour.

- Si justement fit mum. Gwendolyn est née le même jour que Charlotte.

La surprise se fit autour de nous. Le silence qui suivit prouvait qu cette annonce leur avait causé un sacrè choc. _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, _aurais-je voulu dire. _Ce n'est un secret pour personne. _Mais je ne dis rien. Je tournais a tête pour les regarder lorsque j'accrochais un regard vert. _Qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça, lui ? _Je pûs lire dans son regard une sorte de pitié. Attends, je lui fait pitié, moi ?! N'importe quoi. 2 Otuplyat' _._

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à le lâcher du regard.

Ses yeux sont si beau. Ils conservent tant de tristesse, tant de douleur. Ils ont la clarté de la Lumière, mais ils sont aussi sombre que l'obscurité. Il y a un message dans ses yeux, un message que je n'arrive pas déchiffré, tout du moins pas encore.

Se fût l'homme qui ne s'était pas présenté qui rompit ce silence, et qui me fît sortir des yeux de ce _Gidéon_.

- Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire ça ?! Vous ne nous croyez tout de même pas assez stupide pour ça ?!

- C'est la stricte vérité fît mum en désespoire de cause.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça Grace ? Demanda Mr. de Villier.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Gwendolyn que ce qui était arrivé à Lucy.

_Lucy_. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas parler d'elle. Lucy, ma cousine qui avait fuit avec son petit ami. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle était un peu comme moi. Celle que tout le monde dénigre, que tout le monde critique. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est Grand-Tante Maddy qui m'avait un peu expliquer qui elle était, mais bon, Grand-Tante Maddy à la salle manie de s'embrouiller les idées.

- Oh, en effet votre nièce a beaucoup perdu dans l'histoire continua l'homme obscure. Elle a juste volé le plus précieux trésor des veilleurs.

- C'est Paul qui a volé le chronographe et qui a entrainé Lucy dans cette histoire intervint Lady Arista qui avait l'air bien mieux au courrant que moi.

_Le chronographe._ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette chose ?!

- Oui, oui la calma Mr. de Villier. Nous avons tous notre propre opinion sur cette histoire. Et nous ne tombrons pas d'accord sur la version finale.

_Hum... Intéressant_. Ils savent qui est Lucy. Et je présume que Paul est son petit ami. Et si ils ont volés ce chronographe, ils ne doivent pas être très apprécié chez ces hommes. _Intéressant. _Ça signifie que si Lucy et Paul, ont volé le chronographe ensemble, c'est qu'ils ont appris quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas.

- Lucy et Paul était tous les deux au courant de ce qui leur arriveraient après avoir volé le chornographe intervint .

_Hum... _ à l'air, lui aussi, d'en savoir plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre. Bien plus que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans cette salle. _Si je veux en apprendre plus sur tout ça, c'est l'une de mes seules chances._

Il y eut un silence, un silence qui dura longtemps. Un silence qui me fit penser qu'aucune de ces personnes ne se faisait réellement confiance. _La confiance est une vertu qui est difficile à obtenir, mais si facile à perdre. _

Le silence. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Je voulais que ce soit Charlotte qui est le gène. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut. Elle devait avoir le gène, je... nous espérions que Charlotte aurait le gène.

- Mais c'est elle intervint Glenda en arrivant, elle devait s'être calmé avant d'entendre Mum. C'est elle, et pas cette attardée. Ça ne peut pas être Gwendolyn, c'est une prématurée, mais regarder là enfin se qu'ils firent tous. Elle est née avec deux mois d'avance, ça se voit tout de suite.

- Gwendolyn est toute à fait normale fit ma mère calmement.

- Elle ne parle pas, comment peux-tu dire qu'elle est normale cria Glenda à bout.

- Elle est normale, elle sait parler fit ma mère en commençant à hausser la voix.

- Mesdames, calmez-vous voyons tenta .

- Tu n'as pas le droit, tu as toujours été jalouse de moi cria Glenda en se jetant sur mum.

- Jalouse ? Et pourquoi l'aurais-je donc été ? cria-t-elle a son tour.

- Grace, Glenda fit Lady Arista. Je vous en pris.

- Tu n'as jamais accépté que je réussisse.

- Tu n'as jamais accépté que je sois heureuse...

Et blablabli, et blablabla. Mais quel âge ont-elles pour se disputer ainsi ? Je vis que tous présents dans la salle, tentèrent de les arrêter. Tous excépté Gideon, qui regardait tout cela d'un drôle d'air. Charlotte, qui était statuffié et blanche comme un linge. Et moi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de voler ça à Charlotte...

- Tu n'as pas à insulter ma fille...

Je commençais à sentir un vertige. _Oh non, pas maintenant_. S'il vous plaît, pas maintenant. Si seulement... Ma tête me tourne. Oh non, on peut pas retenir ce truc là ? Non ? C'est trop demandé ?

- C'est Gwendolyn qui a le gène...

- Non c'est Charlotte et ça l'a toujours été...

J'ai la tête qui tourne, des vertiges dans le ventre. _Non, non, non pas maintenant._

- Gwendolyn est une attardé...

- N'insulte pas ma fille...

_Non, taisez-vous, stop. Silence. _Les vertiges s'intensifie, ça ne va plus tarder. _C'est vraiment pas le moment._

- Tu n'as jamais accépté que se soit ma fille qui soit extraordinaire...

- Gwendolyn l'est plus qu tu ne le penses...

- J'ai dit stop hurlais-je avant de sentir mon corps quitté le sol.

Je tombais lourdement au sol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va se passer. Je relevais la tête et tombais sur un regard clair, celui d'une jeune fille, un regard bienveillant. Je me relevais en sursaut, et la jeune fille (rousse soit dit en passant) me regardait avec curiosité lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras t la fit se reculer.

- Fais attention Lucy, on ne sait pas avec qui elle est prévint un jeune homme qui la tirait.

Je me relevais lentement. _Lucy ? Ma Lumière dites moi que c'est pas vrai. _L'homme qui la retenait semblait assez proche d'elle, et ils avaient l'air de savoir qui j'étais. Je regardais le reste de la pièce, et je rencontrais une personne.

Une jeune personne, un jeune homme plus précisément. Un jeune homme qui ressemble étrangement à...

- Lord Montrose dis-je neutrement. Lucy Montrose et Paul de Villier.

- Gwendolyn Shepher fit Lucas en s'approchant de moi. Ne soit donc pas aussi formel que ça avec nous, voyons. Nous faisons tous partit de la même famille.

Je les regardais tous les trois, ils ont l'air bizarre, mais celui qui à l'air le plus censé, c'est tout de même Paul. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Des yeux ambres, comme Falk, mais dans les siens se trouvaient plus de lumière que dans ceux de Falk. Il me fixait lui aussi. Je reculais légèrement le pied, il me rgarda attentivement et dit d'un ton iroique :

- Je ne veux pas t'attaquer, et toi le veux-tu ?

Je me redressais.

- Pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire fis-je d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

Il me regardait bizarrement, soudain je compris.

- Quand nous rencontrerons nous dans mon futur ou plutôt dans votre passé ?

- Depuis combien de temps, fais-tu des voyages dans le temps ? Me demanda Lucy.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions fis-je d'un ton un peu brusque.

Elle sursauta et resta derrière Paul. Se fût Lucas qui parla en premier :

- Nous nous rencontrons depuis déjà longtemps Gwendolyn, depuis au moin 1953.

J'hochais la tête.

- Je fais des sauts depuis près de deux mois.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore atteint tes seize ans. Si ? Redemanda Lucy.

- Si depuis un peu moin d'une semaine. À quel âge vous ai-je rencontré la première fois ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous vouvoyer fit Lucy d'un ton rassurant.

Je la regardais, silencieuse.

- _On ne se connaît pas, et puis je fais ce que je veux..._

Grand-Père sourit.

- _Je sais._

Je sursautais, il m'entends ? Mais il est mort avant...

- Comment fais-tu ? Demandais-je. Tu ne peux pas...

- J'ai appris beaucoup de chose, en rendant visite à tes grand-parents.

- Grand-mère me surprendra toujours par ses choix souris-je.

- N'est-ce pas ?! Fit-il lui aussi souriant.

_Grand-père... _C'est tellement bon de le revoir. Je me demande comment je peux oublier qu'il est mort. _Pas encore._

- Gwendolyn, il faut que nous parlions fit Lucy.

Je la regardais.

- Oui, il faudrait bien, j'ai un tas de question pour vous.

Lorsque j'attéris dans le présent, je trébuchais dans le vide, et je vins cassé une vitrine qui gardait un vase, certainement très vieux. _Aïe, ça pique._ Je me relevais, et touchais mon épaule, _ouch. _Je regardais autour de moi et...

- Gwen, oh ma déesse, non.

Nous n'étions pas seules. Je me relevais.

- Ne bouge pas me dit l'homme rsutre de tout à l'heure en s'approchant de moi.

Je me reculais.

- Ne m'approchez pas fis-je sur la défensive.

Il sursauta. Je mis ma main dans mon dos et tirais d'un coup sec, le morceau de vitrine qui s'était logé dans mon dos se retira, comme lorsque l'on retire un couteau de la motte de beurre. Apparemment ça les surprend, enfin quoi ? Je sais parler, et me retiré un morceau de verre du dos n'est pas extraordinaire. _Bien que ça fasse un peu mal._ Raah, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bougé de ma place... _Satané Paul._ J'en ai marre, la prochaine fois je lui botte le cul.

Je me redresse.

_Hum..._

- 3_S__hlyukha.__._

_- _Gwen ! s'écria Mum outré.

- Je vais bien fis-je simplement.

De nouveau ils avaient l'air assez surpris. Je m'approchais de Mum :

- Tout va bien fis-je rassurante.

- Vas te faire soigner murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais bien.

- Gwen... me supplia-t-elle.

Je la regardais, pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose avec elle ?

_Hum..._

- Arrête de bouger m'ordonna le .

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ma déesse, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Le , ou bien , était entrain de me recoudre. Aller encore une cicatrice... J'avais bien tenté de le convaincre de ne pas me recoudre, et qu'un simple pensement allait suffire, mais non. Il faut recoudre.

J'étais seule avec depuis au moin une demi-heure. Personne ne nous avait accompagné. Mum devait être entrain de s'entretenir avec Mr. de Villier, et très certainement Lady Arista et Glenda.

tira sur le fil, et le coupa.

- C'est bon bougona-t-il.

Je soufflais, quel amabilité.

Il vint se mettre devant moi, et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pûs les étudier à loisir. D'un bleu clair, qui ne reflétait que tristesse. Je penchais la tête sur le côté.

- Ne bouge pas râla-t-il.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi triste ? Demandais-je sans réfléchir.

- Depuis quand parles-tu ?

- Parler ne sert à rien, si personne n'écoute répondis-je simplement.

Il me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Un mort. Un proche.

- Je suis désolée pour votre fils dis-je doucement.

Il sursauta et s'appreta à parler, mais je l'interrompis :

- Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux là où il est, et qu'il veille sur vous dis-je en regardant le petit garçon derrière lui.

Il me regarda bizarrement mais je crus comprendre que c'était fini. Je me levais, descendais de la table, remis mes affaires, pris mon sac et sortis. Une fois dans le couloir, je pris le temps de réfléchir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai parlé de ça avec lui ? Je n'étais pas censé être au courant, alors pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai parlé de son fils ? De son fils qui est mort et en plus qui est un fantôme ? J'ai révélé mes pouvoirs à un inconnu ? J'ai parlé de ma double vision avec un inconnu ?

- Quel 4_suka_ ?

Je balançais mon point dans le mur, et sentis mes os craqué. _I govno._ J'en connais un qui va pas être content. Nan, j'en connais même deux qui vont pas être content. Rahhquel conne, quel conne, quel conne. 5_Chto suka, Chto suka.._

Je continuais mon avancé dans le couloir, en remuant mon poigné. Lorsque j'entendis des paroles :

- Je t'en pris Charlotte.

- Des symptômes fantômes, c'est tellement humiliant.

Tiens, Charlotte et Mr. de Villier.

- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu t'en moques s'écria Charlotte, au son de sa voix, je comprend qu'elle est entrain de pleuré.

- Mais je ne m'en fiche pas retorqua Gideon.

_Oh non, pitié, me dite pas que c'est une dispute de couple ?! _

[- Je trouve seulement que ta cousine est à plaindre.

- Tu trouves ?

_Oh oui, tu trouves ? Moi à plaindre j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi._

- Réfléchit un peu ! Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Elle n'a pas la moindre idée... Comment va-t-elle rattraper tout ce que nous avons appris ces dix dernière années ?

Je ne parirais pas la dessu 6_dorogaya _!

- Oui pauvre Gwendolyn d'une voix un peu emprunte de pitié.]

_Hum, la pitié ne te vas pas Charlotte. _

- Vous allez avoir des problèmes avec Gwendolyn, elle n'est pas du genre a respécter les règles.

_Ç__a dépend de quelle règle tu parles Charlotte._

- Oui, elle m'a l'air assé spécial. Quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure elle m'avait l'air d'être une personne très rebelle.

_Rebelle, moi ?! Oh mais tu ne sais pas à quel point dorogaya. _

Bon ça suffit, il est peut être temps de sortir de cette endroit. Je fis claqué mes talons, puis je sortis du coin où je me trouvais, ils se tournèren tout les deux vers moi. Je leur jetais un regard noir puis toqua à la porte et entrais dans la salle.

- Gwen, ma chérie tu vas mieux ? Demanda mum.

J'hochais la tête.

- Bien fit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je vis Glenda enrager. Elle se leva et salua les veilleurs avant de partir. Lady Arista se leva aussi mais elle, elle pris la peine de nous adresser quelques mots.

- Grace, Gwendolyn nous nous verrons ce soir.

_Compte la dessus Aris., compte la dessus._

Une fois qu'elles fûrent partis, Mr. de Villier prit la parole.

- Bien, maintenant, il faut que Gwendolyn rencontre le comte.

_1: govno _ : merde

_2: otuplyat' __ : _abrutit

_3: shlyukha_ : Putain

_4: suka : _conne

_5: Chto suka _: quel conne

_6: dorogaya_ : chéri

_[abc] _: le passage entre crochet, est un passage tiré du livre.

_Bon, un premier chapitre, pas vraiment extraordinaire, je dirais même asser nul, je ne suis vraiment pas emballé par ce chapitre, mais je sais que je ferais mieux par la suite._


End file.
